


Endless Sands

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Things are not always what they seem.





	Endless Sands

**Author's Note:**

> For the June [**Drabble Challenge**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/profile).

“That’s a lot of sand, Vig. It’ll take forever to cross it.” Sean saw the sand spread endlessly before him.

“We’ll make it. We’re two pretty tough old guys.”

“ _You’re_ the tough old guy! Sand in my arsecrack don’t sound much fun to me.” 

Viggo knew he was right. They both did things for one another. It was just what you did when you loved a person. But this time, it was different. 

“Give me the glasses then.” 

Sean removed the VR glasses and handed them to Viggo.

“All better?” Viggo asked. 

Sean had the grace to blush. 

Viggo laughed.


End file.
